1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photoreceptor, a method of producing the electrophotographic photoreceptor, an image forming apparatus, and a process cartridge.
2. Related Art
In an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, the surface of an electrophotographic photoreceptor is charged with a predetermined polarity and potential by a charging device, an electrostatic latent image is formed by selectively erasing the surface of the charged electrophotographic photoreceptor by image exposure, the latent image is then developed as a toner image by attaching a toner to the electrostatic latent image by using a developing unit, and the toner image is transferred to a transfer medium by a transfer unit so as to be discharged as a formed image.